Further studies on the isolation and characterization of the unusual la ion T cells found in rheumatoid arthritis patients are planned. These include the use of a variety of T cell membrane markers and electron microscope observations. The relationship between the estrogenic metabolites found in systemic lupus serum and urine and the immune phenomena in these patients will be studied. Immune responses in vitro will be analyzed in the presence and absence of these metabolites.